Forces of Chaos
Forces of Chaos is a story by DeltaStriker. Proluge 97 AHF , Mekron City Jimi Stringer was bored. He hadn't been assigned a mission in months! He was not meant to have a dull life. Darn those new 6.7 Heroes, he thought. They're stealling the spotlight. Stringer decided to take a walk. The Mekron City skyline was amazing at this time of night. Truly amazing. When he reached the outskirts of the city, he sat down and prepared to watch the sun rise. As he sat, his mind began to wander, and he remembered his last mission... _____________________________________________________________________________________________ It began as a simple Catch and Cuff operation. Jimi Stringer, Preston Stormer, and Daniel Rocka were sent to capture Shreddor, a vicious hit man for hire. It was suposed to be simple. But suposedly simple things were often not so... Stringer darted behind the garbage bin. He knew it would only grant him temporary cover, but that was better then having no cover at all. '' ''He heard a whistling sound and jumped away. Behind him, the bin exploded, spewing garbage everywhere. '' ''Stringer landed next to Stormer. "So much for our 'subtle' aproach," he said. "That does't matter now, Stringer," answered Stomer. "What matters is cuffing Shreddor over there." The Heroes heard another whistling sound and they dove to escape the blast. "We can't keep this up much longer!" yelled Stringer. "Then lets end this!" responded Rocka. "Rocka, wait!" yelled Stormer. "Shreddor is to strong for you!" "Listen to your leader, Hero," said Shreddor. "Or you might not like the result." Rocka didn't listen and charged the criminal. Stringer closed his eyes and looked away. He heard the whistling sound, followed by an explosion. Rocka was gone. Stormer joined Stringer and the ran for the closest building. '' ''"What do we do now?'" asked the Black Hero. "We fight," answered Stormer. The two Heroes charged Shreddor, shooting at him all the way. "So, you final found your courage, Heroes," Shreddor laughed. "Pitty it won't save you." The Heroes continued their charge, dodging Shreddor's projectiles. Then they reached him. '' ''"Shreddor, your under arrest," said Stringer. "I don't think so, Hero," Shreddor replied. The clawed villian grabbed Stringer and hurled him into a wall. Then he turned on Stormer, and a fierce battle broke out. '' ''Stringer sat with his back to the wall, seing the battle progress but powerless to help. Just as it seemed Stormer was going to win, Shreddor feinted to the left, the clawed Stormer in the back. The body of the white hero crumpled lifeless to the ground. '' ''"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Stringer. Shreddor turned to Stringer. "I would prefer to kill you, but I have other uses for you," He said. "Give my regards to Hero Factory, and give them this message. The Brotherhood shall reclaim what is rightfully ours, and no one can stop us." Shreddor turned, leaving Stringer behind to carry his message of doom... _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Stringer longed to put that memory to rest, but he couldn't. Stormer must be avenged, and he had to do it. Only then his mind could that memory be at ease. As the sun rose, Stringer prepared to return to his apartment. As he began to walk, the air in front of him rippled. Stringer took no noticed. Then a hole appeared in front of him, and he was sucked in. Chapter 1- Warped 10 Years Before... Sarah Infinity walked swiftly through the lab, dodging scientists and tables. She reached the other side of the room and walked through the door. She entered a long hallway with a vault door at the end. Infinity typed her a code and walked in. "Ah, Miss Infinity," said one of the Scientists. "We are so glad your here." "This better be good, Aldous," Infinity snapped. "I had to fly all the way from the Factory to get here." "Trust me, you won't be disapointed." Aldous turned and pressed a button. Lights activated, revealing a metal circle on the wall. "You brough me here for a giant hola-hoop?" scoffed Infinity. "Just wait until you see what this 'giant hola-hoop' can do," Aldous said mysteriously. He pressed a button and the circle's center turned blue. "Observe." Another scientist opened a door, allowing a robot to enter the room. The robot treaded torwards the circle. Without hesitation, it plunged through. "Now, if you'll turn your attention to this screen to the left," Aldous said. "You will see the profits of my work." The screen displayed what appeared to be an alien world. "What is that?" asked a confused Infinity. "That, my friend, is a whole other world. We are viewing this through the eyes of the the robot." "Very impressive. So, where is our robot?" "I'm not sure," answered Aldous. "I don't have any control over the drop point of the Stargate-" "Wait, what's a Stargate?" "Its what I call this artifact. We found it on the planet Quatros a few weeks ago. You were called over when we got it working." "Continue." "Anyways, I can't control the drop point of the Stargate, but the samples we've been able to collect seem to indicate that all of our tests have dropped in the same place. Where that place is, we have no idea." "What happened to the robots?" asked Infinity. Before Aldous could answer, somthing flashed behind the robot, and the screen went blank. "That, is what happens," answered Aldous. "Well, this has been interesting, but I really must be going," Infinity said, and she began to move towards the door. "Goodbye," said Aldous. "Come back soon!" "Cotact me as soon as you get a breaktrough." "Trust me, I will." The all heck broke lose. Windows shattered, doors were broken down, and a group of black robots charged in, guns blazing. Infinity drew her broadsword and charged into battle. Aldous and the other scientists cowered in the corner. Infinity was locked in combat with one of the bigger attackers, and it seemed like an even mtach. Neither one of them allowed the other an opening. "Sorry to end this so soon, but I have to go," bantered Infinity. She drew her pistol and shot her opponent right through his stomach. The body of the attacker fell backwards onto a control panel. Infinity charged the next attacker, oblivious to the blue glow of the Stargate behind her. The black robots attacked in unison, forcing Infinity backwards. She backed up the ramp to the Stargate, blasting and slicing all the way. Then she reached the Stargate, and she was sucked through. Chapter 2 TBW Characters Heroes *Jimi Stringer *Mark Surge *Sarah Infinity *Preston Stromer *Daniel Rocka Villians *Shreddor Toa Makuta *Makuta Icarax *Makuta Tyron Other *Aldous Witch Reviews Category:User:DeltaStriker Category:Stories Category:In Progress Category:Ongoing Stories Category:Hero Factory Category:BIONICLE/Hero Factory Category:Bionicle Category:Forces of Chaos